Security systems for both home and business incorporate devices that can allegedly identify certain sounds that are classified as suspect of a security breach, such as breaking glass. However, the devices manufactured or used by many companies cannot distinguish the sound of breaking glass between a window and a drinking glass. Voice recognition is also becoming an important feature in security and access control systems. The human voice, however, generates complex sounds that are difficult to characterize and catalog. Advanced signal processing techniques and equipment is often required to accurately recognize a particular person's voice. Avoidance of errors is extremely important, as a false positive error could allow an unauthorized person into a secure area, and a false negative error could prevent an authorized person from entering a location or performing a critical function. Commercially available sound and voice recognition systems are often a compromise between cost and accuracy.